Fullmetal Alchemist: The Forbidden Palace
by serenity3098
Summary: Edward and Kiana are sent on a mission to a city in Xing to deliver an ancient treasure with a power none like any other and return it to it's rightful owner.Meeting new people and discovering new ways of life,the fate of the world rests in their hands.


Note: This is another story of what I thought of. And I'm adding Ling in here in my way of how Edward and Kiana meet Ling.

* * *

"Mr. Fullmetal sir, you have a phone call from Colonel Roy Mustang." The librarian of the library walked up to Edward who was standing infront of a bookshelf, looking for books, while Kiana was sitting down, reading a book and looked up at the mention on Roy Mustang and a phone call.

The Librarian led Edward to the room while Edward motioned Kiana to come with him. Edward picked up the phone in the backroom.

"Hello? Mustang?" Edward spoke into the phone. Kiana stood beside Edward to listen to what Mustang had to say.

"Hello Edward. I have just been informed that you and Kiana have been assigned a mission in Xing." Mustang said through the phone, "You are to deliver something to someone. Come to my office for further information." Mustang hung up and Edward sighed.

"Another mission. This time, in Xing and we're acting like delivery people. Come on. We gotta go to his office." Edward walked out of the room and back to the Central Headquarters with Kiana. They walked through the halls of the building, people greeting them with respect. They entered Mustang's office and sat down on the chairs.

"As I said before, the mission takes place in Xing. You are to deliver a valuable item to it's rightful owner." Mustang handed both Kiana and Edward packages. They opened the package and looked at the picture of the 'valuable item'.

"But this thing is wrapped up. What exactly is the item?" asked Kiana.

"We are not sure. We are prohibited to look at the item for some sort of reason." Mustang picked a pile of papers and continued on explaining, "As I was saying, you two are going to Xing. I already have found a guide and excort to help you two through your travels. You will be meeting him at a ruin temple through a forest. The package has all the information you need." Mustang stood up from his seat, hands behind his back and walked towards Edward and Kiana.

"You must protect that item with your soul. It is to return to it's owner at all costs." Mustang took his hands away from his back and held out the wrapped item in his hands. He handed the valuable item to Kiana.

"That's all for now! You have 2 hours to get ready and be at the train station. Once you get off, you will have horses prepared for you. Bye Bye and have a safe trip!" Mustang gave one of his fake smiles and pushed Kiana and Edward out of his office and back into the halls.

"2 Hours.... we better get going...." said Kiana. Edward nodded and walked back to the hotel to pack.

* * *

_At the train station..._

Kiana and Edward's train arrived and the two got on and sat together. After a few hours, Kiana dug out the package from her bag and read everything.

"We're suppose to be heading towards the East. We have to get off at the next stop, and there will be horses waiting for us and then we gotta go to this city in Xing called... Fuya." Kiana continued to read the paper and tell everything to Edward, " We're suppose to meet our guide in a forest called Liu Ye." Kiana's eyes travelled down the page.

"Here." Kiana handed Edward the sheets of paper. Edward leaned forward and took it from her hand.

"Hey, there's a note on the bottom." said Edward as he noticed the word 'note' in bright red, all bold and circled.

"Really? What does it say?" she asked.

Edward read the note to her. "NOTE: There are many people in Xing that know martial arts that are greater than your fighting abilities. And since you are a magnet for trouble, I suggest you learn their ways of fighting before you get killed there." Kiana gave Edward a confused look.

"Is Mustang refering to me, you or both of us?" Kiana asked watching Edward shrug.

"Well, I don't need to learn. I already have. But you...Ah well..." Kiana sighed and leaned back in her seat.

_Next is Fijha. Fijha station_

"That's our stop. We better get ready." Edward packed his bags properly to make sure he didn't forget anything. Kiana did so too and grabbed the wrapped item. The item was long like a staff, but who knows what it was.

Kiana and Edward got off the train and scanned the area for the horses that were suppose to be ready for them.

"Hey! Look over there!" Kiana pointed to a young man holding up a sign saying 'Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist' Edward and Kiana ran over to the young man, careful not to bump into any one too hard.

"Over here!" Edward ran to the young man who was grinning at him, "So your Elric? Nice to meet you!" the young man shook hands with Edward. And then Kiana.

"This must be your partner!" Kiana smiled back at the man. Edward turned around to come face to face with a long, smelly snout and furry lips.

"A-A camel?" Edward gave an uneasy look. The man grinned. "Yup! What did you think it was suppose to be? A horse?" the man laughed while Edward muttered under his breath 'yeah...'

"Well! You better get ready quick! The faster you get there, the better it is!" He helped Edward get onto the camel and put Edward's bags onto the camel, then he helped Kiana and put her bags onto the camel, but Kiana held onto the staff.

"You two young fellows better be careful when you get into the city of Fuya. You better not get into any trouble there. There's this King who kills anyone who causes mayhem in his city and tortures them and beheads them!" Edward gulped.

"But that's what I heard. It might not be true!" The man laughed again, "You two better get going! Good luck on your trip!" The Camels turned around and headed out of the station, and walked and walked and walked...into the desert.

* * *

The Blazing sun.... the burning heat....the dry sand....

"Ugh.....Are we there yet?" Edward asked as he just stared straight ahead.

"No. Just take a drink if your suffering that much." Kiana handed Edward a bottle of water. Edward grabbed the bottle, threw his hood off, and poured the water onto his head. Steam began to rise from his head.

"I said 'drink', not 'pour'!" Edward ignored Kiana and shook the water off his head.

"I'm the one with the stinking automail! Edward shouted as more steam rised above from his head.

"I'm the one that hasn't been drinking water ever since we got here!" Kiana shouted back. Their camels just continued to walk across the desert, ignoring their rider's shouts and complaints and arguing.

"This damn desert! This damn desert just had to be so damn hot and dried up an-" before Edward could continue, Kiana groaned and threw water directly at Edward's heated face. Edward spit the water out of his mouth and shook the water off his face and head.

"Thanks.." muttered Edward. Kiana shrugged and look forward. Her eyes widened, "We're...we're here.." she said loud enough for Edward to 's eye twitched.

"Here! Here in this damn desert, with almost no water and food, and our bags and lazy assed camels in the middle of NOWHERE! Yes! We are here in the middle of nowhere in a desert!" Edward shouted.

"No pipsqueak. I mean, we're here! Look ahead!" a grin grew on Kiana's face and she pointed forward. Edward's head shot forward, looking straight ahead to see a fraction of the Fuya City.

"Fuya city... is right in front of us..." Edward muttered. An energetic grin grew on his face too. Fuya was only a few meters away. Kiana and Edward jumped off their camels and ran towards the city, with their camels following behind them with their bags and everything.

"Yahoo!! Land!! Ground! Sweet sweet earth!" Kiana and Edward bowed onto the floor and streets of Fuya City, grateful for no more sand. Soon, their camels caught up with them. Kiana stood up and grabbed her bags, and then grabbed the staff and threw Edward's bags beside him.

"Come on. Let's go." Kiana grabbed the reins of her camel and Edward grabbed his, leading them into the city of Fuya.

* * *

Just the introduction and blah blah blah. My mind is completly fried right now.


End file.
